What could possibly go wrong?
by SuperMom1
Summary: John is recovering from an injury and is bored, until Teyla invites him to visit a trading partner of the Athosians. A friendly visit and a day out, what could possibly go wrong? Things don't go as they plan and pretty soon they find themselves in trouble and there is some whump for a certain Colonel.
1. Chapter 1: Day trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**Chapter 1: Day trip**

Lt Colonel John Sheppard stepped through the stargate on to FG-321 on beautiful sunny day. He took in a deep breath, it seemed like forever since he had been off world, but the truth was it had only been about four weeks.

*Three weeks ago he'd been impaled by a tentacle from a wraith like creature that was trying to take over Atlantis. It had done this by infiltrating Dr Keller's subconscious. She had been infected along with himself and half a dozen overs by a pathogen that was released from Michael's compound, when it had imploded and fallen on top of them. He had been impaled by a piece of rebar in that particular incident.

Now he had matching scars on either side of his abdomen and although he still felt some muscle weakness and soreness on both sides, he was itching to get back to duty.

Dr Keller had approved for him to resume light duties two days ago, so when Teyla mentioned to Mr Woolsey that she needed to contact some Athosian trading partners, John had begged Keller, to let him go off world with Teyla.

Reluctantly Woolsey and Keller had both approved. Keller had given him a list of instructions on what he could and couldn't do, he'd actually listened to the first one or two but had zoned out after that. He knew that he couldn't run, fight or play games; there wasn't much chance of that happening anyway, he still felt a little sore and weak. So here he was off world for the first time in three weeks. What could possibly go wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla Emmagan stepped through the stargate behind John, she sighed breathing in a breath of fresh air. It seemed like for ever since she'd been off world; in actual fact it had only been six weeks. She'd been busy for the last six weeks taking care of her newborn son Torren John. Much of her time had also been spent, helping her fellow Athosians return to their former selves, after Michael had turned them all into wraith human hybrids. Dr Keller had injected them with a retro-virus to weed out the wraith DNA. The treatment had been one hundred percent successful and many Athosians had chosen to return to New Athos and continue their former lives.

Kanaan the Father of her son, was conflicted. Part of him wanted to return to new Athos and part of him wanted to stay on Atlantis with Torren and Teyla. At the moment he was visiting New Athos and had taken Torren with him, so Teyla had some time to visit some old friends. She was glad that John was allowed to come with her, because she hadn't had a lot of time for him lately and she missed him.

She took the hand that John offered her and they began walking down the well-worn path towards the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was sitting quietly in her office going over some reports, when Dr Rodney McKay came barging in, "What can I do for you Dr McKay," she asked impatiently.

"Where's Sheppard?" He asked looking around the infirmary in case she'd hidden him somewhere.

"Why do you need him Rodney?" She asked trying not to lose her patience with the annoying man.

The funny thing was, as annoying and arrogant as the man seemed at time's she actually liked him. She wondered what he thought of her and she wondered if she should ask him out. Her musings were interrupted by Rodney snapping his fingers.

She looked up to find him staring at her, "sorry did you say something?" She asked.

"Seeing Sheppard has been cleared for light duty I want him to come and help me test some of the ancient devices I found last week."

"Sorry, but he's off world with Teyla." She replied.

Rodney looked surprised, "you mean you let him go off world?"

"Yes Rodney, it's a simple day trip to visit some of Teyla's friends, what could possibly go wrong?"

Rodney just groaned. "The man's a trouble magnet; I suggest you have a medical team standing by for when he gets back."

Jennifer just smiled at the man, "I think you're over reacting Dr McKay."

"We'll see who's right later on when he returns, if he even returns of time." Rodney stated, before leaving her office.

Jennifer sighed, the man did have a point, but really what could possibly go wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla were really enjoying their walk together. The view was astonishing; in the distance they saw snow-capped mountains with a river running through them. The their left there were woodlands and to their right there were grasslands with cow like animals grazing, past the grasslands there was rolling hills with brightly coloured wild flowers. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining. It really was a beautiful day.

They walked along hand in hand discussing things that were important to them.

"How are you feeling John?" Teyla asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm totally itching to get back to work and I've been laid up for far too long."

"Yes I know what you mean, although I love my son, I am itching to get back to your team." She replied thoughtfully.

"What about Kanaan, what does he think of you being back on the team?" John asked her with concern, not only for her, but for her son.

"I do not really think Kanaan cares, because he cannot make up his mind as to where he wants to live."

John stopped and took her other hand, "just remember that although I'm not really good at the emotional stuff you can always talk to me."

"Thank you John. I will keep that in mind."

"So how's Torren doing, is he sleeping through the night yet?" John asked letting go of her hands and starting to walk again.

"I fear that he will never sleep during the night. He seems to enjoy sleeping too much during the day."

"If you ever need a break when Kanaan's not there, I'm happy to take T.J. off your hands for a while."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "did you just call my son T.J."

He blushed, "sorry, don't you like it?"

She smiled, "no it is fine, but I think you will be the only one allowed to use that nickname."

They walked along in silence for a while longer until they came to the top of a hill, the village was supposed to be on the other side.

They were absolutely devastated by what they saw when they reached the crest, it appeared that the village had been culled by the wraith several months ago. Looking around they saw destroyed homes and gardens and crops that had been burnt.

They headed towards the village looking for survivors, there didn't appear to be any, but they decided to do a thorough search anyway.

After an hour of searching they had found no survivors, the strange thing was that they didn't find any bodies either. What they did find however, was evidence that mass grave's had been dug and someone had buried the dead.

"Well I guess we should let Woolsey know." John suggested, tapping his ear piece.

"Sheppard to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Colonel."_

"It appears as if the village has been culled by the wraith, possibly several months ago."

"_Were there any survivors?"_

"Not that we've found, someone has buried the dead, so maybe the survivors left the planet."

"_Well you might as well start heading back now, if there is nothing you can do."_

"We'll see you in a couple of hours, Sheppard out."

"_Take your time Colonel, Woolsey out."_

John turned to look at Teyla, "are you okay," he asked her gently.

She nodded, "hopefully there were some survivors and we will come across them soon."

He put his arm around her and turned her towards the well-worn path and they started heading home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office enjoying his lunch and a cup of coffee when Dr McKay came barging in.

He sighed. "What can I do for you Dr McKay?"

"Have you heard from Sheppard and Teyla yet?"

"As a matter of fact I just spoke to them before you barged into my office."

"And?"

"And what Dr McKay?"

"Are they okay?"

"Yes the village is deserted and they are heading home, they should be back in a couple of hours, so there is no need to worry Dr McKay."

Rodney looked at him, his mouth dropping open. "This is Colonel Sheppard we're talking about, the man who managed to get impaled twice in the same month."

"I think you're over reacting Dr McKay." How about you get back to what you were doing and I will let you know when they return."

"Make sure you do." Rodney demanded and left the room.

Woolsey sighed and took a sip of his coffee. The man did have a point, but what could possibly go wrong between the village and the gate?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla walked along hand in hand enjoying their walk back to the gate, it was good to be together again. They were just two best friends out on a day trip together and they were both really enjoying themselves.

They came to a patch of shady trees with a lovely view of the grasslands, so they decided it was time to sit and have something to eat.

They were sitting down and enjoying the sandwiches that Teyla had brought with them, when they noticed that the, cow like creatures were getting incredibly close. Hearing a loud roar nearby, they decided that it was time to get moving.

"I think it's time to get going?" John suggested tensely.

"I could not agree more." Teyla answered him.

They started running at top speed towards the gate, but they were not fast enough to out run the cow like creatures, John shoved Teyla aside, as the creatures ran over him. Luckily he only received a few knocks to the arms and legs, so he was able to get to his feet; before he had a chance to start running Teyla froze in fear. Looking around he saw the biggest cat he had ever seen, it was orange with white strips; not unlike a tiger, the only problem was it was twice as big and it was blocking their path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was sitting in his lab looking at his computer; he was working alongside, Dr Radek Zelenka.

Suddenly Rodney got up and started pacing the room.

"What is wrong Rodney?" Radek asked, looking up from his computer.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to Sheppard and Teyla, on their way back to the gate."

"You do not need to worry Rodney they will be fine. They took their guns and radios with them didn't they?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they did."

"Well they'll be fine then. Why don't you sit down Rodney and I'll make us some fresh coffee?"

"Thanks Radek."

Rodney sat down and looked at his computer again; he still had a very bad feeling that something would go wrong, but he was probably just being paranoid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Looking around he saw the biggest cat he had ever seen, it was orange with white strips; not unlike a tiger, the only problem was it was twice as big and it was blocking their path._

John looked at Teyla and whispered, "Whatever you do, do not move."

Teyla didn't say anything; she just stood there staring at the thing wondering what it was going to do next.

John started to move slowly to his left and the creature's eyes followed him. John kept his eyes on the creature the whole time and then suddenly it sprang off its hind legs and leapt towards him. He felt the cat's claws rip through his stomach and chest, as it knocked him to the ground, as the cat sank its teeth into his shoulders, he felt the ground give way beneath him and suddenly he was falling, with the creature still latched on. All off a sudden he hit the ground, the last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the creature falling on top of him.

Teyla stood frozen to the spot as the creature leapt towards John, she was horrified as it clawed his stomach and sank its teeth into his shoulder. She knew she had to do something, so she grabbed her gun and started shooting at the animals back, she was sure she had hit it when the ground suddenly gave way beneath her. She felt herself falling and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the creature on top of John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey looked at his watch, it had been almost two hours since he had spoken to John, but he wasn't really worried, he did tell them to take their time after all. He was about to get himself another cup of coffee when his com activated.

"Yes Dr McKay, what can I do for you?"

"_Have you heard from Sheppard and Teyla yet?"_

"No I haven't."

_It's been nearly two hours."_

Woolsey sighed, "I am aware of that Dr McKay. I was going to give them another half an hour and then contact them."

"_I really hope their okay. I have a really bad feeling that something has happened to them."_

"I will let you know when I speak to them, Woolsey out."

"_Make sure you do, McKay out."_

Woolsey sighed and got up to make his coffee, McKay is really beginning to sound paranoid he thought, what could possibly go wrong on the way back from the gate?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke with a pounding headache; it was like a jackhammer was pounding away in her skull. She started to move around to access if there was any damage, moving her legs, she found that there was no damage, moving her right arm, there didn't seem to be any problem, but when she moved her left hand she felt an incredible pain shoot through it. Looking down she noticed that it was red and swollen, great I think that's broken she thought.

Looking around she noticed that the creature was still on top of John, she managed to drag herself over to him to get a better look. Luckily the creature had let go of John's shoulder, but it still had its full weight on top of him. How the hell was she supposed to get it off of him, it was huge and probably very heavy.

John was on the brink of consciousness and feeling confused, what had happened to him this time? What the hell was this heavy fluffy thing doing lying on top of him? He moved his head trying to look around and then he realised that wasn't such a good idea, every pain and ache in his body was awakened. He moaned as he tried to shift the dead weight upon him.

Suddenly he remembered it all, the stampede from the cow like creatures, the huge cat leaping at him and the pain he'd felt as it had sunk its teeth and claws into him. Then what had happened, why was he lying on the floor of some kind of weird cave?

He tried to shift the huge cat again and moaned, "Teyla," he whispered, suddenly remembering the she should be nearby.

"I am here John, do not worry. I was just going to try and contact Atlantis, but first let us see if we can get that huge creature off of you?"

She tried pushing with her good arm and didn't have much luck. John looked at her and suggested. "Why don't we try together?"

"Ready, on the count of three. One, two, three." He ground out, in between shallow breaths.

Finally they managed to push the dead creature off of John and Teyla had a chance to get a look at his injuries. She was not happy by what she saw, his shoulder was a ragged mess and bleeding profusely, his stomach and chest had deep claw marks across them; there were still a few of the creatures nails imbedded in his chest. She looked down at his leg and realised that he had a compound fracture. He was in a bad way and really needed help as soon as possible.

"John I must contact Atlantis and then I will tend to your wounds." She told him gently.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes John I am in better shape then you. Now lay still and be quiet while I contact Atlantis."

"Atlantis this is Teyla, come in please?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office on his third cup of coffee for the afternoon when his Com activated.

"This is Woolsey."

"_Teya…..Injre….Shepp….come….?"_

"Teyla is that you, you're breaking up."

"Come… qui…"

Teyla I am sending a jumper through the gate to search for you, as soon as I can hang on, Woolsey out.

He looked up to find Rodney standing in his doorway. "It appears you were right Dr McKay, would you like to accompany the rescue team to the planet?"

"Sure would, I'm going to get Ronan."

Woolsey sighed and tapped his radio, "Woolsey to Keller and Lorne report to the jumper bay immediately for a rescue mission, McKay will fill you in when you get there."

What now he thought? How badly was Sheppard injured this time, he swore that he was going to keep the man in the infirmary wrapped in cotton wool from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Atlantis this is Teyla, come in please?"

"_This is Woolsey."_

"It is Teyla here. John is badly injured and you need to send a jumper right away?"

"_Teyla … breaking up."_

"Come quickly he is in a very bad way."

_Teyla …. jumper through…., Woolsey out._

I hope that the transmission got through okay, as it appears that it was breaking up."

Looking down at John she realised that he slipping into unconsciousness again, "John, you must stay awake, do you understand?"

"Teyla," he whispered.

"Yes John I am here, do not worry I am sure that a jumper will be here soon." She soothed as she tried to put pressure on his wound's which was very difficult, because she only had one good hand.

"Wheress… T.J?" He slurred.

"He is on New Athos with Kanaan at the moment." She assured him.

"I….. Love….. Torren….Teyla….. I….love him….. Like…. He…. was my own son, I'm…. sorry if…. I feel that… way." He stammered in between shallow breaths.

"I understand John, I'm sure he loves you too." She soothed.

"I know….that….you're with…. Kannan, but….I….think I….love…you too."

"I am aware of your feeling's John, but now is not the time to discuss it, we will discuss it when we are back on Atlantis safely tucked away in the infirmary."

"Are you sure you're okay Teyla. He asked her sounding much more coherent this time.

"Yes John all I have is a broken arm and a headache, I am in a much better condition than you are."

"Okay." He answered and closed his eyes again.

**TBC….**

***These events took place in season five episode one, "Search and rescue" and episode two "The seed."**


	2. Chapter 2:Rescue

**Chapter 2: Rescue.**

Jennifer arrived in the jumper bay to find that, Lorne, Ronan and Rodney were already there. Lorne had called a few combat engineers to come, with some ropes and climbing harness' as well

"Do you think we'll need a stokes basket?" She asked looking worried.

"Will one fit in the jumper?" Rodney asked.

"I have one that will." she answered.

"Well maybe you should get it just in case; this is Sheppard we're talking about." Rodney told her equally as worried.

Jennifer tapped her radio. "Keller to the infirmary, come in please?

"_Yes Jennifer, its Marie here."_

"Can you have someone bring the smaller stokes basket to the jumper bay please?"

"_On my way, Marie out."_

"Thanks, Keller out."

Lorne started going over his pre-flight checks while they waited.

Five minutes later the Stokes basket, along with a back board was stored in the back of the jumper and Lorne lowered it into the gateroom, Woolsey gave him to go ahead and they went through the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"John you need to wake up now is not the time to be sleeping, when you get back to Atlantis you can sleep all you want and Jennifer will give you some good drugs."

"Teyla?" He whispered, between shallow breaths.

"Yes John I am here and you need to stay awake."

"Whaaa…" He slurred between shallow breaths.

"You were attacked by a big cat like animal and we fell in a sinkhole? I think Atlantis has sent a puddle jumper, so hopefully they should be here soon."

"Kay, Hurtsss."

"I know John but you must stay awake and keep talking to me. What have you been up to lately? Other than being in the infirmary that is."

"Not…much….reading…video games."

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you lately," she told him as she tried to splint his broken leg.

"Kay…Kanaan…and…Torren."

"Yes I'm not sure who, is the hardest work?" She chuckled

John was really trying hard to remain conscious, he was in absolute agony and the Tylenol that Teyla had given him really wasn't making a dent. He tried to focus on the lovely sound of Teyla's voice hoping that it would keep him awake long enough for help to come.

"Whass…with…Kanaan?" He choked out, he could feel blood in his throat and he knew that wasn't a good thing.

"I do not think Kanaan like's being in Atlantis, I think he is hoping I will leave Atlantis and settle on New Athos as a farmer's wife."

"Not. You." he stammered.

Suddenly he started coughing, Teyla tried helping him sit up as best as she could with only one hand.

Once his coughing fit had subsided, he pulled his hand away from his mouth and she noticed that it had blood on it. That is not good she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The jumper came through the gate onto FG-321 on beautiful sunny day. They didn't have much time to admire the view, as they were there on a mission and that mission was to find and rescue the wayward Colonel and Teyla.

"I think I'll follow the path to the village and then if then if we haven't found them we'll circle back and see if we've missed anything." Lorne suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Keller acknowledged.

"Sure." Ronan growled.

"This is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, hello it's Colonel Sheppard, he never makes anything easy." Rodney said in a panicked tone.

"Calm down Dr McKay, we will find him." Jennifer soothed.

"Yeah shut up McKay, we always find him" Ronan growled.

"Then Jennifer or Carson usually spends hours putting him back together again." Rodney shot back.

"Will you two stop it?" Jennifer told them firmly. "This isn't helping."

They both looked at her and said, "Sorry," at the same time.

They looked out the front of the jumper, as they came to the village and they hadn't found anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla looked down at John and realised that he was losing consciousness again. She knew she had to keep him talking despite the pain she was in.

"John, stay awake for me?"

"Whaaa….appensss…to Torren….if….you….get….killed…..of….world?" He rasped out.

"If Kanaan is not about, I know that he will always have a family on Atlantis, you told me that yourself."

"Will….you…go….to…New Athos….with….Kanaan?"

"I cannot leave Atlantis. It is my home and it is where I belong, fighting the Wraith side, by side with you, not only for my son, but for the sake of every other child born in this galaxy."

"Will….you….have….more….children." He choked out, as he started coughing, Teyla tried to help him sit up again, finally she managed and again she noticed that he was coughing up blood.

Slowly she laid him down again. "Kanaan and I haven't discussed it. Torren was a miracle. I do not know if Kanaan wishes to have any more."

"Whaaa…you….want?"

"I think I would like to have more children one day, but not necessarily with Kanaan."

"Really…?" He managed to choke out, as his eyes began to droop again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorne took the same route again, but flew lower this time. They were half way to the gate when they noticed a big hole in the middle of the path.

"What _the _hell!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I'll try and land the jumper as close as we can, but please be careful when we get out, we don't need anyone else injured." Lorne instructed them.

"Land quickly." Ronan demanded from behind Lorne's seat.

"I need to land as safely as possible and I will do it as quickly as is safe." Lorne told him.

After a few minutes Lorne landed the Jumper a short distance from the hole. Ronan was out before the hatch was completely open and running the last few metres to the hole.

He slowly lay on his stomach and looked over the edge to find Teyla staring up at him. "I found them." He yelled, as the others covered the distance, to where he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"John you must stay awake, I am sure that someone will be here soon to get us out."

"Whaaa?"

"Stay awake John I think I hear a jumper."

"Whaaa?"

"Not much longer John and you'll be safe and sound in the infirmary with some of Jennifer's good drugs.

"Whaaa?"

At that moment Teyla looked up to find that Ronan was looking down at her.

"John, Ronan is here, you will be going back to Atlantis soon."

"Ronannn?"

"Yes Jennifer will be with you shortly."

"Kay…." He said closing his eyes again.

A voice boomed down from above, "Are you okay?"

"I have broken my arm and hit my head Ronan, but John is in a bad way. He was attacked by a wild animal and the ground gave way beneath us during the attack."

She heard a soft female voice coming from above. "Is he still conscious?" Keller asked.

"He has been in and out and he has been coughing up blood."

Back on the surface Keller looked at Lorne, "I need to get down there as soon as possible, it sounds like he definitely has internal bleeding."

"Okay Harris can lower Ronan down first and then he will lower you down followed by your bags." Lorne instructed them.

Jennifer nodded.

Down below Teyla saw Ronan's body being lowered over the edge, she watched as he was slowly lowered down and made room for him to land next to her.

Next, came Jennifer followed by her bags. Once Jennifer reached the bottom, she covered the short distance to her patient.

"Colonel Sheppard can you hear me?"

He moaned, "Doc."

"Try and stay awake for me while I assess your injuries."

"Kay…"

She looked down at him and realised that he was an absolute mess, the wounds on the outside of his body were enough, but she couldn't imagine what was going on inside.

She took a portable splint out of her bag and splinted his leg; she then bandaged his shoulder and stomach, the best she could without moving him, she than attached an IV to start putting fluids into him. She then listened to his chest and she did not like what she heard.

"His breathing is shallow on one side that is usually an indication of a punctured lung. We need to get him back to Atlantis as soon as possible."

She looked over at her field medic who was attending to Teyla, "how is she?"

"She has a broken arm and a gash on her head; I don't think she has a concussion though."

"Okay can you try and get her up the rope first?" Jennifer asked. Looking up at the opening

She started barking orders. "I want that back board and neck brace sent down along with the stokes basket STAT. I will then send Teyla up and I want her in the jumper, I will then need some help getting the Colonel out of here."

She sat next to her patient and tried to speak to him again. "Colonel Sheppard can you hear me?"

"Whaaa?"

"We're going to get you out of here as soon as possible," Jennifer soothed.

"Good….drugs….?"

She smiled down at him, "I'll give you something very soon."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes again.

A few minutes later the stokes basket and back board arrived along with McKay and Ronan.

Teyla was then tied to a harness and lifted to the surface.

"Right we need to slide this backboard under him and we need to be careful, because I have no idea whether there is any spinal damage or not."

They nodded and helped her slide the backboard under him; she then put the neck brace around his neck to keep it still. "Right we need to lift the backboard into the stokes basket.

Carefully they lifted him into the basket. When they had done that they attached the chains that had been lowered down to the centre of the basket.

Jennifer spoke in a loud voice to the people at the top, "pull him up slowly and then I'm coming up."

Once she was sure that John was at the top, she let Ronan strap her to the harness and she was pulled to the top. She then followed her patient to the jumper.

Sitting on the floor beside him she did another vitals check and she wasn't happy by the readings. She looked out of the back hatch and started shouting at everyone to hurry up.

Once they were in the air Jennifer asked Lorne to radio Atlantis, because she had to talk to her staff.

"I have an open channel for you." Lorne told her.

"Dr Cole, I need you to prepare the OR for me and I'll need all hands on deck for the next few hours? Can you contact everyone for me and I'll need six units of Colonel Sheppard's blood type?"

Jennifer nodded obviously responding to something that was said on the other end of the transmission.

Listening to John's chest again, she started to worry, "what's our ETA?" She asked Lorne.

"ETA two minutes Doc." Lorne supplied.

Slowly John opened his eyes, "Lantis…" was all me managed to croak out before he lost consciousness again.

"_Dam it_ he's stopped breathing!" Jennifer exclaimed and put an ambu bag over his face.

"Lorne hurry?" Jennifer was worried as she tried to push air into the man's starving lungs.

A few minutes later they were in the Jumper bay and they started to mad dash to the infirmary all the while Jennifer was trying to pump air in the John's lungs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan exited the jumper first and helped transfer John complete with the backboard to the gurney. He held one side and begun the mad dash to the infirmary, with Jennifer still pumping air into Sheppard's lungs.

Rodney followed pushing Teyla in a wheelchair. Teyla didn't seem too badly off, but he was very worried about Sheppard. The man was a trouble magnet and no matter how many times today he'd tried to tell others no one would believe him.

The thing was none of this was Sheppard's fault, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and wasn't that always the case. Rodney decided that he was never going to let Sheppard leave the infirmary again. He couldn't continue to go through this pain and worry all of the time.

Once He'd delivered Teyla to the infirmary, he went to sit in the waiting room and wait. Ronan joined him a few minutes later.

"How's Sheppard?" Rodney asked him with fear.

Ronan just shrugged, "who knows?"

"I think I need some coffee and food, I'll be back soon and do you want anything?" Rodney asked in a high pitched worried tone.

"Coffee." Ronan grunted.

Rodney left the room and Ronan settled into the chair for the long night ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the infirmary John still wasn't breathing on his own, so Jennifer laid the head of the bed and inserted a laryngoscope into John's mouth, before she inserted the breathing tube down his throat. She then hooked him up to the ventilator.

"Let's get him under the scanner, so we can check him for internal injuries." Jennifer ordered. "I also want an orthopaedic surgeon to scrub in I think Dr James is on call tonight.

Once Jennifer had determined that he had a collapsed lung and was bleeding internally, she quickly checked his neck and spine, finding that there appeared to be no damage. She took him of the back board, placed him on the gurney and then wheeled him into the OR.

She knew that it was going to be long night and at times like these she really wished that Carson was there, but Carson was back on earth at the moment. She smiled thinking of her friend and how he had been returned to them. She never stopped to think that he was actually a clone; all she remembered was that he had been returned to them.

She put her thoughts aside as they entered the OR; she knew that it was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later when Dr Cole entered the waiting area, Ronan and Rodney were fast asleep.

She cleared her throat to try and get their attention.

Finally the two men started to stir, looking up they found Dr Cole looking at them with a smile on her face, "would you like to see Teyla now?" She asked them

"How is she?" Rodney asked with concern.

"She'll be fine, she'll have a headache when she wakes up and she has a small fracture in her arm which we've put a cast on. Right now she's awake and wanting some visitors."

"How's Sheppard?" Ronan asked with worry.

The Doctor sighed, she really didn't know much, all she knew was that she had to get into the OR as soon as possible and assist.

"He's still in the OR and I must get back, so if you want to follow me, I'll take you to see Teyla."

The two men nodded and followed her into the infirmary. When they arrived at Teyla's bed Dr Cole left them and headed for the OR.

"Rodney, Ronan have you heard anything about John." Teyla asked in her serene tone, despite the pain she was in.

"He's still in the OR." Ronan mumbled.

"What the hell was the thing that attacked him anyway, it looked like some kind of mutant tiger?" Rodney asked in a high pitched tone.

"It's called a clawer and believe it or not that was one of the small ones. They can grow to five times that size." Ronan explained.

"Great just another Pegasus galaxy predator _ready the tear us apart!" _ Rodney exclaimed with fear in his voice.

Ronan shrugged his shoulders, "They aren't seen on many worlds."

"Well of course Sheppard had to go and find one didn't, I swear that man has a sign on his back saying, shoot me, bite me or whatever you can do to hurt me. It happens far too often and it's got to stop." Rodney was in a full blown rant by the time he's finished.

"Why do you not sit down and rest Rodney, Jennifer and her team will look after him." Teyla soothed.

"It's not his fault." Ronan grumbled.

"No it is not, but if he had not lured the clawer away from me I would be the one who was injured, so really he did it to protect me and that is what he does, he protects people." Teyla explained in a soothing manner.

"I know you're right Teyla, but it still doesn't make it any easier." Rodney mumbled.

"I am going to get some rest; I suggest you two do the same." Teyla told them and closed her eyes.

Rodney and Ronan sat on chairs and tried to get some rest. They had no idea what was going on in the OR, but they knew it was going to be a long night.

**TBC…**

**I hope you're enjoying it. I really do enjoy whumping Sheppard, but I am a big John and Teyla fan as well, so I will often write about those things.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

**Chapter 3: Recovery.**

Jennifer exited the OR feeling very tired and hungry, she'd spent over eight hours putting Colonel Sheppard back together and it wasn't the first time. She knew that it wasn't really his fault, but thinking back to what Rodney had said earlier, about him being a trouble magnet she wondered whether there was some truth in that. Maybe the man was cursed, he'd been in her OR three times in the last six weeks and that definitely wasn't a good thing.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Dr Cole, "Jennifer do you want me to settle Colonel Sheppard into the ICU while you tell his team what is going on?"

"Yes. That would be great thank you."

Jennifer threw her scrub top into the biohazard bin and began to walk slowly towards Teyla's bed, she knew that is where Rodney and Ronan would be, because when one of the team was in the infirmary, the other members of the team kept a bedside vigil and never left.

Arriving in the main ward she found Rodney and Ronan curled up on chairs beside Teyla's bed, Rodney had drool coming out of the side of his mouth and Ronan was snoring loudly; it's a wonder the other two could sleep with all that noise going on. She gently shook Rodney, trying to wake him up.

"Rodney," she whispered.

No response. She shook him a little harder. "Rodney," she said a little louder.

There was still no response. She shook him again even harder, "Rodney," she practically shouted.

Finally he woke up and almost jumped out of his skin. Composing himself and wiping the drool off his chin, he looked at Jennifer, "how is he Doc?"

Ronan and Teyla were awake by this time, both looking at her with worry on their faces.

"He's not good, he has two broken ribs, one which has punctured a lung and he had internal bleeding around the lung which caused the lung to collapse, we've put him on the ventilator, as he's not breathing on his own. He has multiple lacerations on his chest and stomach; most of them needed stitching, his shoulder has excessive ligament and muscle damage and we fixed his leg with a rod and screws.

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked with sadness.

"Yes you can, but only one person can sit with him at a time, as I need my staff to be able to get to him in an emergency.

When they all nodded, she looked at Teyla, "I would like you to go in a wheelchair. You can have five minutes and then I want you straight back to bed. I'll have a look at you tomorrow and if I'm satisfied you're well enough I'll release you to your quarters."

Teyla nodded, "thankyou Doctor Keller."

Ronan pushed a wheelchair in at that moment and then helped Teyla into it. Taking it by the handles, he pushed her into the ICU.

The three of them looked at the man lying in the bed, he was their team leader and friend and they were saddened by what they saw. His leg was in traction and it was heavily bandaged. His shoulder was strapped to his side and heavily bandaged, there were bandages covering his chest and stomach. He had an IV in each hand, one giving him blood, the other giving him fluids and there was a chest tube coming from his chest draining blood and fluids.

He was covered with a sheet to his waist and his colour was an even whiter shade of white than the sheet. The only indication that he was alive was the whoosh of the ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor.

"What are his chances Jennifer?" Teyla asked looking distressed.

"I honestly don't know right now, we'll keep an eye on him over the next three days and then we'll have some idea."

"I'm going to sit with him for now." Ronan muttered.

Rodney was about to argue when Teyla spoke to him, "can you take me back to my bed Rodney as I'm really tired."

He nodded and grabbed the wheelchair by the handles and left the room.

Ronan looked at his friend and brother and gently patted him on his good shoulder. "Get well soon Sheppard, you realise that this place just wouldn't be the same without you don't you. Anyway I'm going to sit here and I'm not going anywhere until you wake up."

Ronan sat in a chair and put his feet on the end of the bed and closed his eyes, he knew it would be a while before his friend woke up, but he would sit there every minute of every day if he had to, until he woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney wheeled Teyla into the main part of the infirmary and helped her get into bed, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Rodney you do not have to stay and watch me sleep." She told him gently.

"Lorne's bringing my laptop down in a minute, so I won't just be watching you sleep; I'll be working as well." Rodney explained to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes, it had been a long day and although she wasn't in agony, she was still in some pain. She lay there thinking about her time with John, she had really enjoyed it until the whole being attacked by the Clawer incident. Although Kanaan was a good friend, she had never enjoyed his company as much as she did John's. I really need to talk to Kanaan she thought, before falling into a deep sleep.

Rodney was sitting staring at Teyla when Lorne and Woolsey entered.

"How is she?" Lorne asked with concern.

"She'll be fine in a few days. It's Colonel calamity that is severely injured and on life support." Rodney ranted.

"It was an accident McKay." Lorne growled at him.

"I know and he was protecting Teyla at the time, so he was just being himself. The problem is he thinks of others above himself. It's almost as if he doesn't value himself." Rodney was beginning to rant again by the end of his speech.

"He's a soldier McKay, protecting people is what we do, it's our job." Lorne explained.

"Yes, but who protects him?" Rodney asked.

"We all do if we can, but unfortunalty we don't always succeed." Lorne told him.

Woolsey was sitting listening to the conversation with interest, but it didn't really answer what he wanted to know.

"Do you know what happened Dr McKay?"

"He was attacked by a creature called a clawer; apparently that was one of the small ones. Then the ground collapsed underneath him and Teyla revealing a sinkhole. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time as usual." Rodney ranted.

"Will he be okay?" Woolsey asked looking concerned.

"Well you'd better ask the voodoo magic woman over there." Rodney replied sarcastically pointing to Dr Keller, who was sitting in her office.

"Okay Dr McKay, I'll let you get back to work and I'll see you later." Woolsey replied leaving the room, with Lorne following behind him.

Rodney settled down in his chair again and started typing on his computer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John became aware of the inky black darkness that surrounded him and he wondered how he'd ended up in the place. He saw a patch of grey up ahead and wondered if he should head towards it, but all of a sudden he felt incredible pain and he was finding it difficult to breathe, he felt as if there was an elephant sitting on his chest and there was an obstruction in his throat. He tried lifting his arm to remove it and felt incredible pain surge through his shoulder, so he just gave up. He was convinced he was going to suffocate when he felt a cool soothing liquid begin to flow through his veins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been twelve hours and Ronan was still sitting by John's bedside. He was napping when the alarms beside John's bed suddenly started to wail and then John suddenly started gagging on the ventilator tube, he watched as John tried to rip it out of his mouth without success. The poor man looked as if he was going to suffocate. Dr Keller came running with Marie following closely behind, she injected something into John's IV and he settled down to sleep again his breathing evening out.

"What the hell was that?" Ronan growled.

"When patients awake to find themselves on the vent, they often feel like they are suffocating. I injected him with a sedative until it is safe to ween him off it."

"Will that be soon?" Rodney asked entering to room.

"Hopefully we should be able to do it with in the next twenty four hours." She explained.

"Now I want you to both go and get something to eat and a good six hours sleep. I don't want to see you back here for at least seven hours." Jennifer said in her sternest voice.

"Okay Doc, We'll Catch you later." Ronan told her leading Rodney out of the room.

Once they had exited the infirmary Rodney said, "I'm going to my lab."

"I'm going to the gym," Ronan told him.

They looked at each other and went in opposite directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John became aware of the inky black darkness that surrounded him and he wondered how he ended up in the place. He saw a patch of grey up ahead and wondered if he should head towards it, but all of a sudden he felt incredible pain and he was finding it difficult to breathe, he felt as if there was an elephant sitting on his chest and there was an obstruction in his throat. He tried lifting his arm to remove it and felt incredible pain surge through his shoulder, so he just gave up. He was convinced he was going to suffocate, but then he remembered he'd been in this place before and not so long ago. He heard a gentle voice soothing him, so he tried to listen to what the voice was telling him. It sounded like the voice of and angel. He really wanted to see what was going on so he opened his eyes and looking at him was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen and her name was Teyla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla had been out of the infirmary for two days and was sitting by John's bed. She was holding his hand and talking to him gently when he started to gag on the ventilator tube, all of a sudden the alarms beside John's bed suddenly started to wail.

Teyla looked down at John and started to reassure him, "do not worry John, Jennifer will be here in a minute, you are on the ventilator and it is breathing for you, try not to struggle John. It will all be over soon. Suddenly he stopped struggling and opened his eyes and looking up at her were the most beautiful hazel eyes, she had ever seen.

Jennifer came rushing in the room and looked at her patient, his eyes were open wide and he appeared to be calm and letting the vent breathe for him, but she knew it was time to extubate and let him breath on his own.

She looked him directly in the eyes before she spoke to him, "John, I'm going to take the vent out now, I will just need to collect some of my things, just hang on a little longer okay?"

John nodded and held on to Teyla's hand as hard as he could, not wanting, her to leave.

"Teyla you may want to leave, this won't be very pleasant," Jennifer told her when she returned.

John tried to shake his head and held her hand even tighter.

"It is okay Jennifer; I do not think John wants me to leave." Teyla replied

"Okay Colonel, on the count of three, I want you to take the biggest breath that you can."

John nodded and then looked up at Teyla for reassurance.

"One, two, three."

John held his breath the best he could with the pain that he was experiencing. Jennifer removed the tube and turned the ventilator off. She then placed an oxygen mask over his face until his breathing evened out.

"Would you like some ice chips Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer asked him.

When he nodded, she took the oxygen mask of his face and put some ice chips in his mouth.

It felt so good sliding down his throat. He turned to look at Teyla, taking in her casted arm and the bandage on the side of her head, "are you okay?" He croaked out.

"Yes John I am fine. I am certainly in a better condition than you are."

"How long?" He whispered, his pain beginning to notch up a level.

"You have been back on Atlantis for three days." Jennifer answered, while putting a nasal cannula under his nose. "Would you like a run down on your Injuries?"

"Why not," he whispered.

"You have a broken leg which we have fixed with rod's and screws, when the swelling goes down and the wound has healed up we will put it in a cast. Your stomach and chest have massive lacerations caused by claws and we have had to stitch them up. Your shoulder is an absolute mess and there is extensive muscle and ligament damage; you'll definitely need physical therapy on that and on top of all that you have two broken ribs one of which punctured and collapsed a lung. There was internal bleeding around the lung so we had to go in and fix that as well. That is why we had you on a ventilator. We took the drainage tube out yesterday."

"Will I be okay?" He whispered with fear in his eyes.

"Yes eventually you'll be back to one hundred percent health; by you won't be back on duty for many months." Jennifer explained to him.

"Are you in pain John?" Teyla asked him.

"I'm fine," he mumbled his eyes drooping.

"That would be a yes then," Jennifer said injecting his pain meds into his IV.

He felt his eyes drooping but didn't want to let go of Teyla's hand, "stay with me?"

"Do not worry John, I will be here when you wake up," Teyla soothed

With that he let his drooping eyes close and fell into a deep restful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another three days before John awoke again. He lay there in the silence thinking that he was alone. The pain wasn't too bad at the moment, so he assumed that the good Doc must have just given him some pain meds.

He was startled from his thoughts, by Ronan looking down at him, "hey Sheppard, how are you?"

I'm good," he mumbled.

Sure you are buddy," Ronan replied.

"What the hell was that thing that attacked me anyway?" John asked, trying not to move, as his pain levels started to increase.

"It's called a clawer and they are very rare, they don't exist on many worlds. Believe it or not that was a small one, they can grow to five times that size," Ronan explained.

"Great and I had to find one," he muttered trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"That's exactly what McKay said," Ronan chuckled.

"This isn't funny Ronan."

"Sorry. I'll go and get Keller; she wanted to know when you woke up again."

At that moment Keller walked into the room, "how are you feeling Colonel?"

"I'm good," he replied.

"Okay, so you're in pain then," she told him, before injecting some pain medication into his IV. "Go back to sleep Colonel, it's the best thing for your body right now."

"I've gotta go buddy, but I'll see you soon," Ronan told him, patting his good shoulder.

John nodded, his eyelids drooping. He was asleep before Ronan even left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another two days before he awoke again. It took him a while to figure out where he was. He lay there with his eyes closed listening to the tap, tap, tap going on beside his bed, he immediately knew who it was; it was Rodney.

He turned his head to the side to try and get his friends attention, "Rodney," he whispered.

Rodney just kept on typing, so he tried again, "Rodney," he spoke a little louder.

There was still no reply, "Rodney," he practically yelled.

"Hey Sheppard, how are you?" Rodney asked finally looking up from his computer.

"I'm good," he mumbled.

"Really, why do you always say that, you are absolutely not good? That Mutant tiger thing could have killed you, as it is it ripped you to shreds." Rodney ranted.

"It's called a Clawer McKay."

"It doesn't matter what it's called, it ripped you to shreds." Rodney replied getting angrier by the minute.

"Look McKay, what was I supposed to do let it attack Teyla, she has a son to look after? I had to protect her."

"Yes, first Teyla, then Jennifer and then Teyla again, do you have to save every damsel in distress in this entire galaxy." Rodney ranted his voice dripping with sarcasm.

John looked at him with cold anger in his eyes, "Rodney I'm a soldier, that's what I do I protect others and if you can't come to terms with that, then we'd better not be friends. Now can you get Dr Keller in here, because I'm in pain and I need some sleep?" He said turning his back on his friend."

Rodney left the room and Jennifer came in a few minutes later, she injected some pain meds into his IV and quietly left the room, she sensed that he didn't want to talk to anyone and he needed some time alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was heading to the infirmary to see John when Rodney rushed past her, she turned to talk to him and realised that he was angry and he was angrier than she had ever seen him before, she turned away from the infirmary and followed Rodney, something was up and she needed to see what was going on.

Arriving at his lab, she saw him staring into space with a coffee cup in his hands, "Rodney, are you okay?"

"No I'm not I've just been to see Colonel Catastrophe and he just told me that we shouldn't be friends any longer."

"Why would he say that?" She asked gently.

"I pointed out the fact that he always seems to be getting injured and he doesn't value himself." He told her with sadness.

"What happened then?" She coaxed.

"He told me he was a soldier and protecting people was what he did and that if I couldn't come to terms with that then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." He ranted.

"I am sure that he did not really mean it, he is in a lot of pain at the moment. I will talk to him for you." She soothed.

"Thanks Teyla I really appreciate it." Rodney replied.

Teyla turned and left the room and headed back to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another twenty four hours until John awoke again, he lay there with his eyes closed for a few moments, he didn't really feel in any pain so it was obvious that he was on some strong pain killers. He lay there for a bit longer until he heard a strange gurgling sound, he really needed to know what that was, and so he opened his eyes.

Teyla was sitting next to his bed cradling Torren in her arms. "Hello John, I've brought someone to see you. Torren really misses his Uncle John.

Teyla sat him up to look at John, "hey T.J., how are you?" He asked a smile lighting up his face.

Torren's eyes lit up and he made a funny gurgling sound.

"See he is really happy to see you John."

He looked at her with a sheepish look on his face, "Ummm Teyla, I said some things when I was injured that I probably shouldn't have said and I want to apologise if they upset you."

Teyla looked at him with a serene look on her face, "what were those John?"

"Well number one I told you that I love Torren as if he was my own son and number two, I said that I love you. Now I know that you are with Kanaan and you love him and you may want to undertake the bonding ceremony with him one day. I just want you to know that if that is what you choose to do, I am totally happy for you." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"John, open your eyes and look at me?" she waited for him to open his eyes, before continuing, "Kanaan and I will not be undertaking the bonding ceremony. Torren was conceived out of friends finding comfort in one another's arms. I do not love Kanaan and he and I have decided to follow different paths."

John looked at her and took a deep breath, "I told you I love you, so how do you feel about me?" He asked with hope filled eyes.

Still holding Torren, she leant down and kissed him on the lips, "does this give you a clue."

When he felt Teyla's lips on his, he kissed her back passionately. He was about to lift his arm to put it behind her head, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled away from her, "sorry Teyla, I guess I'm not up to this at the moment."

Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at him, "there will be plenty of time for that later." Taking a deep breath she continued. "There is something I said when I was in that hole. I said that maybe I'd like to have more children one day, but not necessarily with Kanaan."

His eyes twinkled at her, "yes I remember."

"Well there is someone that I think I would like to have children with some day and his name is John Sheppard."

He smiled at her, he couldn't believe his luck that this amazing woman loved him and wanted to be with him, "well sweetie, I really don't see that happening for a while, because I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future."

She glared at him, "did you just call me sweetie?"

John felt severely chastised, "sorry."

"That is all right Honey."

She leant down and kissed him again, he kissed her back forcefully until they heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Looking around they saw Rodney at the door and they both blushed.

"Shall I come back later?" He teased.

"No come on in." John told him.

"How are you feeling, today Sheppard?" Rodney asked sincerely.

"Ummm… Rodney, I think I owe you and apology. I'm sorry that I snapped at you the other day and I want to thank you for worrying about me." John told him looking at the end of his bed.

"No problem, now what is that I just walked in on?" Rodney asked curiously.

"Ummm…. I'm not really sure," John stammered out.

Teyla looked embarrassed, "we were just expressing our feelings for one another."

"Really…?"

Rodney didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Jennifer came in to the room. "Okay it's time for Colonel Sheppard to get some rest."

"I'll see you later Sheppard," Rodney told him patting his good arm.

"I'll see you later Honey," Teyla told him kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie," John told her, as she left the room.

Once Teyla and Rodney had left the room, Jennifer looked at him and smiled, "so you and Teyla huh. It's about time too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue: Three months later.**

It had been three months since the incident on FG-321 and for the most part John's injuries had healed. His shoulder was back to 100% and his leg was almost back to normal. He was able to get around with the use of a cane but it still wasn't enough for Keller to put him back on light duty.

He had spent a lot of time with Teyla after he had been released from the infirmary and they had finally chosen an apartment and moved in together, so now they were living as a family.

They had also discussed undertaking the Athosian bonding ceremony in the near future, but the only problem was they needed to talk to Halling about it. They wanted to go to New Athos to discuss it, but Woolsey and Keller were apprehensive about letting John go off world.

Today he and Teyla were sitting in Woolsey's office, to ask permission for John to go and visit the Athosians.

"Mr Woolsey I need to go and speak to Halling urgently, I would like to ask permission for John to go off world with me." Teyla asked.

It was Keller who answered, "John is not back to 100% yet and I don't want to risk him being injured again."

John looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes, "it's a day trip to visit Halling and the Athosians, what could possibly go wrong?"

**FIN…**

**An AU to what originally happened in season five.**


End file.
